absente
by leve la tete
Summary: Edward est le PDG d'une énorme société, Bella est la nouvelle mannequin de sa soeur Alice Alors lorsqu'il la rencontre pour la première fois elle l'intrigue totalement
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction sur Edward Bella bon le résumé est super cour mais promis le chapitre 1 est assez long

* * *

« Leah apportez moi le dossier Mars »

« Tout de suite Monsieur »

Quelques secondes plus tard ma secrétaire passa la porte de mon bureau avec le fameux dossier bientôt aussi épais qu'elle

Monsieur, votre sœur a appelé…

Pourquoi vous ne me l'avais pas passer ?

Mon ton était dur et glacial mais calme, elle bégaya pitoyablement

Vous étiez en réunion monsieur…

… Hé bien dites moi ce qu'elle a dit au lieu de rester planté là comme l'idiote que vous êtes

Elle me regarda baissée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle partit en reniflant c'est bien se que je disais pitoyable elle n'avait même pas tenu deux semaines, Affligeant il allait falloir que je rappelle ma sœur et qu'en plus je cherche une nouvelle assistante génial !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction

* * *

PDV Edwarrd

Chapitre 1 : L'assistante

Je n'avais pas mis plus de quelques minutes à chercher une nouvelle assistante j'étais sortis dans le couloir et marcher quelques secondes me penchant sur la barrière en acier du pont qui traversait mon immeuble, j'avais regardé les femmes qui passaient qu'elle soit chef de markéting, femme de ménage ou même l'assistante d'un de mes employé je m'en foutais éperdument.

Je repérais une belle jeune femme blond, on aurait dit une déesse elle marchait avec élégance et rapidité sur des talons vertigineux …

- VOUS !

Toutes les personnes présentent dans le hale s'arrêtèrent de bougeaient je gardais mon regard fixait sur elle et la pointait du doigt, elle pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine pour être sure que je parlais d'elle

-Oui vous montez !

Je retournais à mon bureau attendant que la nouvelle assistante arrive dans mon bureau, en cinq minutes, elle était devant moi

-Hé bien enfin j'ai cru attendre !

-Vous vouliez me voire Monsieur Cullen

Elle avait l'air sur d'elle et pas intimidait pour deux sous d'être devant moi

-Quel est votre place dans mon entreprise ?

-Je suis l'assistante de Jacob Black votre directeur publicité

-Bien à partir de cet instant vous êtes ma nouvelle assistante, votre bureau est à droite en sortant quand je vous appelle vous répondez quand je vous dis de faire quelque chose vous le faites sans poser de questions ou objections c'est assez claire pour vous ?

-Oui monsieur Cullen

-Votre nom ?

-Rosalie Hale

-Appelez ma sœur si elle est en rogne envoyer lui un bouquet de 27 roses violettes, confirmait mon rendez vous chez Dimitri allez chercher mes affaires au pressing et en revenant prenez moi un café noir avec deux sucres ce soir j'ai un gala j'espère que vous avez une tenu descente vous m'attendrait dans la voiture à 19h avec Emmet mon garde du corps se sera tout vous pouvez disposer

Elle semblait troublé et n'avais rien noté elle sortit de mon bureau, je parier qu'elle tiendrait allez 3 semaines

Elle revient 1 heures plus tard avec mon café, elle frappa à la porte en verre avant d'entrée je lui fis signe d'entrée alors que j'étais au téléphone, elle posa mon café sur mon bureau et regarda son téléphone qui vibrait

Je raccrochais rapidement et elle parla sans lever la tête de son téléphone,

-Votre sœur vous rappelle que son défilé aura lieu demain à partir de 20 heures vos parents seront présent elle demande si vous serez accompagné par d'autres personnes que vos toutous, votre Rendez-vous chez Dimitri est confirmé, vos vêtements seront livré chez vous dans l'après-midi et votre café est sur votre bureau… Autre chose Monsieur ?

-Oui regardait moi quand vous me parlez !

-Navré je règle les derniers changements avec la nouvelle assistante de Mon Black

Elle appuya sur une dernière touche et leva la tête

-Autre chose monsieur ?

-Non vous pouvez disposer

Elle sortit de mon bureau sans un mot de plus

A 18h30 je rejoignais mon bureau après une réunion

Rosalie était dans mon bureau dans une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux chevilles ses longs cheveux blonds était parfaitement coiffé et son maquillage était léger en gros elle était belle j'avais presque honte d'amener mes autres assistantes aux différentes soirées où je devais être présent mais avec elle il est sur que je n'aurais plus honte

Elle vérifiait mon costume qu'elle avait accroché au porte manteau

-Rosalie appelez ma sœur vous lui dirai que je ne serais pas accompagné demain

-Bien Monsieur

La soirée se passa bien Rosalie répondait toujours au téléphone sans se faire remarquer Emmet regardait sans cesse autour de moi et communiquait avec les autres membres de la sécurité je faisais un petit discours et partait, je n'aimais gère ce genre de mondanité je ne restais, pour la plupart du temps qu'une heure tout au plus appart si les fêtes étaient organisaient par un membre de ma famille

Sur le retour je donnais des instructions à Rosalie qui prenait des notes, je détestais devoir me répéter, elle encaissa tout sans broncher même lorsque je lui disais comment s'habiller à quelle heure elle devait partir de chez elle tout c qu'elle devait faire pour moi le matin avant même que nous soyons au travail. J'attendais avec impatiente le lendemain pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait tenir

Seth mon chauffeur me déposa à mon appart et Alla déposer Rosalie au bureau qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires et sa voiture, demain elle ne prendrait plus sa voiture

Le lendemain à 7h30 je sortais de chez moi Emmet étais a côté de la portière et l'ouvris lorsque j'approchais, Rosalie était à l'intérieure elle avait l'air encore un peu endormi mais buvait son café en tapant silencieusement sur sa tablette je m'assis dans mon fauteuil, j'avais la même limousine que dans Cosmopolis cette voiture était simplement génial

-Mon café ?

-Bonjour Monsieur voilà votre café

Elle me tendit un café qui était juste à côté d'elle, j'en bus une gorgée et elle me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes

-Rosalie ?

Mon ton était dur et froid voulant lui faire baisser les yeux son regard était descendu elle m'avait regardé de haut en bas lorsque j'avais prononcé son prénom avec une légère pointe de colère elle avait encrer son regard dans le mien avant de le baisser sur sa tablette qu'elle posa à ses côtés elle se pencha pour attrapé son sac et je ne regardais son décolleté sans aucune gène, elle en sortit un mouchoir et une lingette comme pour les bébés puis elle vient s'assoir sur le siège à ma diagonal elle s'approcha doucement de moi comme si j'allais lui mordre de la main elle passa sa lingette sur les commissures de mes lèvres et fit de même avec son mouchoir avant de les poser sur ses jambes pour bien replacer ma cravate, je la regardais un peu troublé et elle se justifia en retourna à sa plac à l'autre bout de la limousine

-Vous aviez de légère trace de dentifrice au coin de votre bouche, et il est désagréable d'avoir le contour de la bouche humide

J'ochais la tête pour la remercier de son action, Je pense que sa orait était mal vu si le PDG de la plus grosse boite du pays aille au travail avec du dentifrice plein le visage je la détaillais à mon tour alors qu'elle recommençait à boire son café en tapant sur sa tablette, elle était jeune peut-être même plus que moi son visage était doux en étant tout de même sérieux elle avait une poitrine bien développer sans être trop imposante sa robe blue aujourd'hui lui allait bien je bloquais sur ses mains l'une tenait son goblet de café alors que l'autre tapait apidement sur son écran tactil je reprérer une bague avec un petit diament et une alliance

-Vous êtes marié Rosalie, se n'était pas une question mais une affirmation elle sourit avant de me dire un faible oui

-Avec qui si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Votre garde du corps Emmet

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui monsieur sérieusement,

Elle avait un grand sourire et appuya sur sa tablette sans la regarder et la retourna sur ses genoux pour que je puisse voir, sous fond d'écran été une photo de leur mariage où ils s'embrassaient visiblement heureux d'être avec la personne qu'ils aimaient, je regardais la photo quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête son sourire s'effaça et elle se remit a pianoter sur sa tablette

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et on arriva rapidement au bureau, les locaux de la Cullen Compagnie étaient un immeuble à lui entier fait d'acier et de verre, j'avançais rapidement dans le hale tous les employais s'écartait sur mon passage lançant des bonjour Mr Cullen Bonjour Monsieur je ne répondais pas et monter dans mon bureau

Enfin assis dans ma chaise je buvais la dernière goutte de mon café et regarder Rosalie

Commença alors toutes les infos de la nuit, elle me montra quelques photos de presse apparu ce matin les commentaires des plus important et me dit mon planning pour la journée elle finit par le défilé de mode d'Alice ma petite sœur

Ma journée était réglé comme du papier à musique pas un faux pas n'étais permit pas une fausse note n'avait résonné

Il allait être 19h30 lorsque Rosalie entra dans mon bureau après autorisation elle accrocha un costume noir et me regarda

-Cravate ou nœud papillon Monsieur ?

-Cravate toujours cravate ou rien mais les nœuds papillons me donne l'impression de n'être qu'un clown

Elle esquissa un sourire et sortit du bureau me laissant me changeait

Elle revient 10 minutes plus tard pour faire mon nœud de cravate, elle était dos au miroir face à moi et je pus voir le décolleté dorsal de sa magnifique robe noir cette fois

Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle se plaça à côté de moi et vérifia ma tenu mais aussi la sienne dans le miroir

Nous sortîmes sans un mot, Emmet et Rosalie marchaient devant moi, il portait un sac remplit de vêtements et elle avait sa pochette et une paire de talons dans les mains, ils parlaient des choses que j'allais faire à la soirée et vers qu'elle heures nous rentrerions, lorsque nous fument dans l'ascenseur ils se regardaient brièvement se sourian tout aussi brièvement, nous montâmes dans la voiture et le trajet se fit une fois de plus en silence, alors que je regardais le paysage une sonnerie de téléphone fit manquer un battement à mon cœur

« MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN »

-Oui Irina qu'es-ce qui a ?

…

-Tu as regardé dans le salon ? … Et dans la chambre ?...

-Une seconde

Rosalie tapa légèrement à la vitre qui nous séparer d'Emmet et Seth

-Emmet, tu sais où est le doudou de Aaron ?

-Il la sans doute oublier dans notre chambre

-Irina dit qu'il n'y est pas

-Bah il est tombé sous le lit surement et qu'elle se débrouille on arrive dans deux minutes

-Irina ?

…

-Sous le lit … Oui c'est bon vous l'avez trouvé … Bien ne nous dérangeait plus sauf si il est à l'hôpital ou vous êtes viré es-ce claire ?...

-Désolé monsieur

Rosalie semblait gênée et légèrement inquiète de ma réaction

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête la pardonnant totalement de cet appel.

Donc mon assistante et mon garde du corps était marié et avait un fils du nom d'Aaron qui était assez jeune pour avoir besoin d'une baby-sitter et de son doudou pour dormir

Sa commençais à être légèrement bizarre

Nous arrivâmes devant l'Hôtel que ma sœur avait choisi pour son défilé je marchais derrière Emmet et m'arrêtait pour laisser les journalistes prendre des photos de moi

Une fois à l'intérieur une petite tornade noire se jeta sur moi, il y avait bien une seule personne sur cette planète a pouvoir faire ça sans être métrisait par Emmet Rosalie sursauta légèrement et Emmet et moi la regardions un peu moqueur c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais affronté la tornade Alice

Une fois que je fus libéré de ses petits bras je serais la main à mon père et embrasser ma mère avec mille fois plus de délicatesse que ma sœur …

Nous parlions quelques instants avant que le défilé ne commence Emmet était assit à ma gauche et Rosalie à ma droite nous regardions le défilé, je regardais bien les robes sachant qu'après le défilé les journalistes allaient me demander mon avis sur la collection de ma sœur et que si mes commentaires n'étaient pas assez précis et intéressaient ma sœur m'étriperai sur place

Rosalie tapé ouvrit un fichier sur sa tablette il portait le nom du défilé avec la date, il y avait le nom de chaque mannequin avec un commentaire sur elle ainsi que sur les robes qu'elles portaient, Rosalie tourna la tablette pour que je puisse mieux la voir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je prêtais attention à ce qu'elle faisait

Après le défilait Alice voulut absolument me présenter l'une de ses mannequins, c'étais tout Alice elle liait d'amitié avec ses employer, j'allais refusait quand elle me jeta son regard ' refuse et j'étrangle' je souriais il ni avait bien qu'elle pour me forçait la main et faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas

Je laissais Rosalie avec mes parents et Emmet et suivait Alice, elle entra par une porte et longea un couloir on entendait des rires et des filles parlaient Mais lorsque nous entrions dans la loge elles se turent et s'écartèrent de notre chemin et oui nous les Cullen tout semblait nous appartenir, Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient rencontré à l'Université et ne s'étais plus quittés de part leurs familles et leur rang déjà élever nos parents avaient beaucoup d'argent alors lorsque ils s'étaient lancés dans la fondation de Cullen Compagnie, ils avaient réussi et j'avais pris leur suite i ans maintenant ma sœur elle avait choisie de me laissé la direction totale de l'entreprise alors qu'elle créait un nouveau service dans notre boite déjà très varié en domaine d'exploitation : la mode Alice avait toujours était passionné par tous ses vêtements accessoire et autre je me souviens que lorsque ma mère l'avait emmené à son premier défilé son sourire ne s'était pas relâché pendant trois jours

Je reviens à la réalité lorsqu'Alice passa me pinça le bras

-Aïe Alice bon sang qu'es-ce qui t'as pris ?!

-Mal Polis ! Je te présente une fille et toi tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas

Je levais la tête et constatait effectivement qu'une jeune femme était devant moi ses yeux noisettes semblait gêné que je ne lui témoigner aucune attention tendit qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure

Je tendis ma main pour qu'elle la sers

-Edward Cullen

-Je sais, Bella Swan

_Swan Swan Swan _

-Votre nom me dit quelque chose

-Je suis la fille du chef de la police de New York, elle parlait rapidement comme si ses mots lui brulaient les lèvres

Un homme s'approcha de nous avec un appareil photo il n'eut le temps de ne prendre qu'une photo avant un homme habillé tout en noir, prene l'appareil des mains du journaliste pendant que ce dernier lui criait de lui rendre son matériel et qu'il ne fesait que son travail, L'homme en noir lui rendit son appareil et vira le journaliste des loges puis viens vers nous

-C'est réglé Mademoiselle

-Vous avez la carte ?

-Oui, nous devrions nous en allez maintenant que le défilé et fini

Isabella le fixa quelques secondes avant de me regarder, ses yeux étaient comme… éteins, elle ne semblait pas contrarié par le fait qu'un journaliste est pris des photos d'elle a son insu ni même de devoir quitté le défilé, elle me tendit sa main comme je l'avais fait il ya a à peine quelques minutes

-Au revoir Mr Cullen, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau

Ses paroles était aimable un léger sourire était présent sur son visage mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux elle parlait sans y prêter attention, comme si elle n'était pas… là

Je lui retournais la politesse et la regardait partir avec son garde du corps

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que je décide de rentrer Alice avait été triste qu'Isabella soit partit mais sa joie n'en fût pas trop ébranler

Dans la voiture je demandais la tablette de Rosalie et cherchais le nom du mannequin que ma sœur m'avais présenté

_Isabella Marie Swan Robe bustier bleu & robe de marié_

_Fille du chef de la polie N-Y_

Je la revis dans la robe de marié somptueuse défilé devant les centaine de personne autour d'ell mais elle ne semblait pas intimidé ou heureuse d'être devant tant de personnes de journalistes et de caméras elle semblait ne pas être… là

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre de _Abscente _laissez moi un commentaire si vous avez aimé

bisoux

S.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 2 de absente

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une balle

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG ... BANG BANG BANG BANG

Je regardais d'où provenaient les bruits et ne pouvant pas voir la personne, je regarder la fiche sur laquelle elle tirait, il y avait un énorme trou à la place du cercle noir représentant le visage d'un agresseur

Je me dirigeais vers la personne qui tirait, intrigué par une telle rage, je découvrais son apparence petit à petit, cette personne portait des bottines noir à lacets avec un pantalon noir son tee-shit bleu turquoise un peu trop large tombé sur un débardeur gris banal mais la jeune fille qui tirait sur une feuille de papier troué était tout sauf banal

Je me racler la gorge et elle se retourna pointant le flingue qu'elle avait toujours à la main sur moi, Emmet sortit son arme et la pointa sur elle, à son tour le garde du corps d'Isabella pointa le sien sur Emmet

Ses joues étaient trempées et ses remplis de larmes, elle était là ce n'était pas comme il y a deux jours où elle était en face de moi, elle me parlait, elle défilée, mais elle n'était pas là

Aujourd'hui en venant tiré dans ce stand de tir, elle semblait totalement être là ses yeux transpirés la peur et la colère, elle semblait vouloir me tuer et puis d'un seul coup, elle reprit pied se reconnecta

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le placé dans ma main gauche, je plaçais la droite juste à côté de son arme, elle le lâcha et prit le mouchoir

- Je suis désolé... Je dus plusieurs fois répéter ce son dans ma tête pour en comprend le sens tellement elle avait parlé bas, les garçons tenaient toujours fermement leurs armes, je regardais Emmet et il baissa son arme

- Félix, c'est bon, tu pourrais aller me chercher d'autres chargeurs ?

- Mademoiselle ...

- S'il te plait

- Tout de suite Mademoiselle

Je regardais Emmet et il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres voyant bien qu'elle ne représenter aucun danger

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Son ton était monocorde je la regardais et ses yeux et ses joues étaient secs elle ne pleurait plus sa voix était sûre et sans trémolos

- Sans doute la même chose que vous, je suis venue pour tirer

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier au défilé de ma...

- Je sais que vous êtes Edward Cullen, frère de Alice Cullen vous dirigeait la plus grande entreprise du pays si ce n'est du monde, vous êtes l'homme le plus riche du monde et élus le célibataire le plus sexy et l'homme le plus insaisissable, néanmoins, vous couchez à droite à gauche sans donner le moindre attachement...

Alors qui estes-vous monsieurCullen-Plus-Milliardaire-tu-meurs-et-coure ur-de-jupons ?

Elle souriait fière de son petit discours, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine cachant le logos des Rolling Stones sur son tee-shirt

Son sourire m'agaçait et son discours m'énervait, personne ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette façon pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Et vous Miss Univers, vous estes la nouvelle égérie de ma sœur donc tous les plus grands noms de la mode vous proposeront des salaires ridiculement élevés, vous défilez en marier et n'êtes sorti avec aucun homme, vous estes la fille du chef de la Police de New-York pourtant il n'a jamais été marié personne n'a jamais vu votre mère... Et ho j'oublier votre regard est totalement vide quand vous travaillez j'ai regardé les vidéos des podiums les photos des magasines vous êtes sans vie même avec le journaliste vous ne vous êtes pas énervé comme toutes les stars ou mannequin qui n'auraient pas pu à cet instant contrôler parfaitement leur image et pourtant vous êtes ici un samedi matin à 9 heures entrins de vider des chargeurs sur un bout de papier !

Je lui avais fait perdre son sourire et avait élevé la voix, petit à petit je m'étais approché d'elle jusqu'à claquer mes mains des deux côtés de son visage, elle était prisonnière son dos était collé à la cloison entre les petits stands individuel mon corps n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien sa respiration était saccadée contre ma peau mais elle m regardait dans les yeux refusant de baissait le regard malgré la peur que je lui insufflais

Emmet revient vers nous et posa sa main sur mon épaule me faisant m'écarter d'elle, je collais mon dos contre l'autre cloison et la regardais, Emmet repartit à nouveaux mais moins loin, Félix approcha à grandes enjambées, chuchota à l'oreille d'Isabella qui hocha la tête puis il repartit, pour une raison inconnue le fait qu'il chuchote à son oreille me rendait malade, elle prit son arme dans sa main et posa son pied contre le mur

- Pourquoi votre garde du corps ne ma pas tirait dessus quand j'ai pointé mon arme sur vous ?

- Il n'y avait pas de chargeur dans votre flingue

- Mais il peut toujours rester une _balle à l'intérieur_

- Exact

Elle posa son arme juste à côté de moi et s'approcha dangereusement de moi, me chuchotant à l'oreille

_- On va bien s'amuser_

Elle partit sans se retourner mettant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez, on entendit une portière de voiture claquer puis démarrer en trombe sur le parking en gravier, je tournais la tête pour regarder l'arme et je vis une balle juste à côté de ce dernier, son flingue était chargé quand elle l'avait pointé sur moi

Je repartis 5 minutes après elle

- Vous êtes déjà rentré monsieur ?

- Oui Sonia comme vous pouvez le voir

Mes mots avaient beau être sarcastiques mon ton était calme et doux j'allais au stand de tir pour une raison : me calmer, mais même si je m'étais énervé contre elle, elle m'avait encore plus calmer que si j'avais tiré pendant des heures ...


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le troisième chapitre, pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé pour moi c'était vraiment génial

* * *

7 jours plus tard

- Alors comment il est ?

- Qui ?

- Ho, je t'en ris Rosalie

-ho mon dieu, je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi chiant il a tout plein de petite manie il est exécrable avec tout le monde toujours de mauvaise humeur un rien l'énerve et il est parfaitement contradictoire, jte jure Tanya l'autre jour il m'a demander un steak pour le déjeuner qu'il prendrait dans son bureau lorsque il est revenu 20 minutes plus tard il ma demander ce que c'était et avant que je réponde il a dit qu'il n'en voulait pas et qu'il voulait déjeuner chez Tomson non mais franche t'imagines

- Mais il est tellement beau

- Ouai bah à l'extérieur, il est sans doute un apollon, mais à l'intérieur il est parfaitement ignoble

- Ho aller détend toi, on est samedi, tu ne travailles pas et on fait les magasins aller souris et oubli !

- Oui tu as raison Tanay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 jours plus tard

- Monsieur, l'adjoint du maire vient d'appeler vous êtes convié au banquet de la Police le maire et le chef Swan sauterai installer le système Cullen Sécurité dans leurs locaux

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais, quand est-ce ?

- Vendredi soir monsieur à 19 heures

- Bien vous serez en bleu, couleur du département

- Oui monsieur c'est ce que j'avais prévu, votre cravate sera de la même couleur évidemment

J'hochais la tête et elle quitta mon bureau j'allais peut-être la revoir j'étais retournais au stand de tir la semaine suivante mais elle n'y était pas, j'y étais resté plus de 3 heures cherchant dans les détonations la poudre et le canon la paix et l'apaisement mais je n'y avais trouvé que plus de colère et d'avantage de haine, je voulais lui tirer une balle dans la tête putain ! Elle me faisait ressentir des choses, mais ces choses-là je ne veux plus jamais les ressentir c'est pire que de se prendre un couteau dans le bide c'est pire que toutes les tortures du monde, mais je savais que la seule façon de m'apaiser ne seraisse qu'un instant c'était d'être avec elle ...

Vendredi arriva rapidement, les jours pesaient tout de même, ses mots résonnaient en moi comme une promesse 'On va s'amuser' je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait mais j'avais envie de le découvrir envie d'être si proche d'elle que je sente sa respiration saccadée contre mon cou

Rosalie et moi avions toujours ce petit rituel à 18h30 je revenais dans mon bureau elle était déjà prête, vérifiant mon costume, je me changeait pendant qu'elle réglait les derniers préparatifs, puis la venait faire ma cravate et nous vérifions notre apparence dans le grand miroir, c'était agréable qu'une autre femme que ma mère ou ma sœur ne ressente pas le besoin de me draguer ou d'essayer de me soutirer de l'argent finalement Rosalie et moi avions pris nos marques l'un avec l'autre

Désormais Emmet montait à l'arrière avec nous, lui est Rose appelaient Aaron pour lui chanter une chanson avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, j'avais étaient élevé avec Alice par des gouvernantes nos parents bien que souvent occupés prenaient toujours le temps de nous appelaient pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit alors je laissé Rosalie et Emmet s'occupaient de leur enfant autant qu'ils le pouvaient une fois le téléphone coupé Seth ralentissaient et Emmet repassait à l'avant, puis Rose et moi détaillons la soirée

Et quelle soirée j'allais surement la revoir

J'entrais dans le bâtiment de Police sans prêter attention aux personnes autour de moi une seule et unique personne m'intéressait

- Edward

- Monsieur Le Maire avec tout mon respect, c'est Monsieur Cullen

- Ho veillez m'excuser, allons voir le chef Swan si vous le voulez bien

Rosalie était derrière moi et Emmet près d'elle au début j'avais eu des doutes mais ils savaient différencier leur couple de leur travail appart dans la limmo le soir, ils restaient mon garde du corps et mon assistante

Nous entrions dans un bureau où le chef Swan et sa fille étaient en grande conversation

Le maire les interrompit et Mlle Swan sortit du bureau faisant tout pour m'ignorer, je me retournait vers Rosalie qui me passa sa tablette et partit à la suite d'Isabella, je luis avez donné des ordres les deux autres hommes biens trop occupés à se faire des ronds de jambe ne vient pas Rosalie sortirent

Je m'asseye dans un fauteuil et me racler la gorge et se regardèrent une dernière fois, le maire pris place à mes côtés alors que le chef Swan s'asseya à son bureau

- Bien Monsieur Cullen, nous souhaiterions que Cullen Sécurité soit installer dans les locaux municipaux

- J'avais deviné merci... Il sera opérationnel d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine

-Merci , il faudrait aussi qu'il soit installé dans les demeures particulières de Mr. Le maire et moi-même

- Hum je vois... Hé bien tout sera réglé d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, la facture sera de 40 000 €

- Pour les quatre bâtiments ?

- Bien sûr

- Hé bien ça me semble convenable qu'en penses-tu Charlie

- Ça me va, Marcus

- Bien veillez m'excuser

Je sortis rapidement du bureau les invités étaient présent par centaines, certains en costume d'autres en habits d'officier, Emmet me désigna sa gauche et je marchais devant lui, chargeant l'application, je localiser le téléphone de Rosalie et Monter dans les étages

- Elle est sur le toit Monsieur Félix n'est pas avec elle

- Bien merci Rosalie se sera tout pour ce soir, vous pouvez renter

- Merci monsieur

Elle récupéra sa tablette et descendit les escaliers

J'ouvrais la porte et ordonnais à Emmet de ne laissait personne entrer

Je marchais quelques secondes et la vis enfin sa robe à volant beige s'agitait dans le vent du soir, assise sur le rebord ses bras contractés, elle semblait se concentrer pour ne pas tremblait, je retirais ma veste pour la poser sur ses épaules

- Je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête et je m'assis les pieds dans le vide à ses côtés

- Vous allez sauter ?

- Non et vous ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention

- Cool je n'aurais pas à expliquer ce que je faisais sur le toit avec Mr-Cullen-plus-riche-tu-meurs-coureur-de-jupons... 

Elle émit un petit rire qui effaça directement la colère que ce surnom débile m'insufflait

Elle tourna la tête vers moi

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Votre question sent le déjà vus à pleins nez

- oui je trouve aussi

Le silence de la nuit nous enveloppa à nouveaux pendant plusieurs minutes

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Les gens voient en moi la fille du Chef ou le mannequin qui est dans la presse et sur les podiums, ils me détestent ou m'adulent au premier regard mais pas vous... Vous avez répondu à mes sarcasmes en disant des choses vraies, alors comment avez-vous fait pour me voire autrement qu'eux

Elle donna un petit coup de menton vers la rue où des journalistes et des personnes lambdas étaient agglutinaient devant l'hôtel de Police

- Peut-être que je ne vous vois pas comme eux parce que je ne suis pas comme eux ...

- Alors qui êtes-vous playboy ?

Le sourire dans sa voix s'entendait même sans la regarder, j'émis un petit rire le premier depuis très longtemps

- Pourquoi sont-ils là agglutinaient autour de nous cherchant notre moindre défaut ?

- Ils veulent être nous

- S'ils savaient comme je voudrais être eux... Une personne parmi tant d'autres

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont insouciants, inconscients des choses qui se déroulent autour d'eux, ils ne sont pas oppressés par les gens autour d'eux attendant sans cesse quelque chose

- Pourquoi ne pas descendre avec eux et les imitaient ?

- Vous et moi on a était bani des espaces publics, de par notre naissance ils nous ont enchainés, et puis lorsque que le maire d'une ville comme New-York passe tous ses samedis à jouer au golf avec votre père vous vous rendez vite compte que vous ne pourrez plus jamais être la fille du bout de la rue

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous aiyé été un jour la fille du coin de la rue

- Je l'ai été il y a bien longtemps

Nous nous parlions en regardant la rue et tous les gens qui ne cessaient de bouger, mais à la fin de sa phrase je levais la tête , je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit là, mais visiblement elle était belle et bien là son visage noyer sous les pleurs...

Son téléphone sonna elle partit rapidement ne me laissant pas le temps de la retenir, et tel un conte de fée elle fit tomber sa pochette sur le sol avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre les escaliers, Emmet me rejoignit sur la toit sa pochette à la main

- Je lui cours après ou vous le faites patron ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3

Bonne nuit

S.


	5. Chapter 5

Et le chapitre quatre rejoint ses amis, désolé de pas l'avoir mis aussi vite que les autres, mais avec la rentrée je n'ai pas trouvé le temps mais bonne lecture

* * *

Je vais tuer ce putain de vendeur !

" Avec ce matelas à peine allonger que vous vous endormirez comme un bébé"

Sa faisait 1h30 que je tournais et retournais dans mon lit mais rien pas moyen de trouver le sommeil c'est comme si la petite chose en cuir sur mon bar m'attirait de toute sa force...

Je soupirais fortement et me levais pour rejoindre sa pochette

M'asseyant au bar je fis ce que je m'étais interdit en la prenant des mains d'Emmet, je l'ouvris et la renversé sur le bar...

Quels trucs de fille pour se maquiller, des clefs et une carte magnétique d'hôtel et son permis... je vérifier à l'intérieur et ouvrai les fermetures éclaires, je réussis à attraper une petite photo, un petit garçon d'à peine 2 ans été dessus pourtant Isabella n'avais pas de frères à moins que...

Cette idée m'électrocuta et je me levais d'un bon et allais m'habiller, remettant toutes les affaires dans sa pochette je gardais la photo dans ma poche et sortais dehors, il était plus de 1h je n'allais pas appeler Emmet...

Même les tueurs à gage dorment non ?

Je sortais rapidement de l'immeuble et prenais ma Volvo, toute simple elle se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage...

Je regardais son adresse sur son permis et arrivais rapidement devant l'immeuble, j'entrais précipitamment et le gardien m'interpella, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être interpeller je ne m'arrêtais pas avant de réaliser qu'à 1h du matin personne d'autre n'était dans les halls d'immeuble

- Monsieur excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ?

- Je viens déposer le sac de Isabella Swan ma voix claqua dans le silence nocturne

- Vous pouvez le laissé à l'accueil je lui ferait parvenir dans les plus brefs délais

- Je préfère m'en chargeait les gardiens sont indiscret

Il semblait offusqué de ma réplique et eu un léger sourire insolent

- Bien je vais la prévenir de votre arrivé monsieur ...?

Je m'approchais de l'accueil rapidement et sortit discrètement un billet de 200 $

- Mlle Swan n'a aucun besoin de savoir que je suis ici ... Mike

J'avais lut son nom sur sa veste et il reposa le combiné hypnotisé par le billet poser sur le grand comptoir

- Bien sur Mr. Smith

Le regardant avec dédain, je repris ma route vers les ascenseurs, une fois à l'intérieur je frappais dans les portes en acier, non seulement elle oubliait ses affaires personnelles sur un toit et en plus elle habitait dans un immeuble où il était aussi facile de soudoyer son gardien que de voler la sucette d'un enfant attaché dans sa poussette

Je frappais légèrement à la porte de l'appartement 217 et n'obtenant aucune réponse, j'essayer les chefs présente dans sa pochette et entrais sans encombre, de l'entrée j'entendais la douche couler

Son appartement était grand ressemblant plutôt à un loft, les quelques meubles étaient blancs, gris ou noirs les murs des mêmes couleurs, l'environnement semblait apaisant tout en ayant quelque chose de glacial je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et en couvrant la pièce de mon regard, son lit attira mon attention, les draps avaient été malmenés, les oreillers sur le sol, la couette à moitié par terre...

Elle semblait avoir passé une nuit bien pire que la mienne

Je posais sa pochette sur le petit canapé aux pieds de son lit et me dirigeais vers la porte de la salle de bains dont la porte n'était pas totalement fermée, sans un bruit je regardais par l'entrebâillement de la porte par l'intermédiaire d'une glace je la voyais sous sa douche les deux mains à plat contre le mur la tête penchée en avant elle semblait être une statue de porcelaine...

Alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle de bains je vis un flingue posé sur sa serviette, ne voulant pas une fois de plus risqué de me faire tirer dessus par elle et son arme chargée, j'allais m'asseoir aux côtés de sa pochette aux pieds de son lit.

Il se passa beaucoup de temps avant que l'eau ne s'arrête et que j'entende son corps bougeait dans l'autre pièce...

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et braqua immédiatement son arme sur moi

- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me viser avec un flingue

- Qui vous a autorisé à me tutoyer

- Tu as failli me tirer dessus deux fois, deux fois l'arme était chargée, je suppose que nous sommes assez proches pour nous tutoyer

J'avançais en lui parlant ce qui attirait son attention, une fois proche d'elle je lui enlever des mains sans douceur et ouvrais le tiroir de sa commode avant de le fermer brusquement et de souffler un bon coup

- Que faites vous tu là ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches elle tremblait comme une feuille

- Te ramener ta pochette, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiter avant que je ne t'enlève, pour te séquestrer dans mon appartement et te faire prendre ton pied pendant des jours entiers

Je me reculer un sourire joueur aux lèvres avant de voire des larmes sur ses joues et la terreur la plus totale dans ses yeux, elle essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir où je venais de jeter son pistolet et je le refermai aussi sec ayant bien plus de forces qu'elle

Elle passa sous mon bras et alla s'enfermer dans son dressing je restais devant les portes closes de ce dernier à ne plus savoir où me mettre, elle pouvait être vexée ou même en colère après sa mais pas terrifiée personne n'était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver dans mon appartement avec la promesse de plusieurs jours de sexe enfin qui était assez fou pour refuser une telle offre ?

- Isabella ?

Aucun son, aucun bruit

- Isabella, sors de là immédiatement !

Ma patience avait ses limites même avec elle

J'ouvris la porte et la trouver accroupie sur le sol les bras autour des jambes replier contre sa poitrine son visage caché dans ses genoux, le corps tremblant de pleurs

Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux et elle sursauta, tremblant d'avantage

Elle leva enfin la tête et me fixa, ses yeux remplis de larmes rouges de tant d'eau salée ne cessaient de couler

- S'il te plait, j't'en supplie ne me fait pas de mal

- Isabella je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire le moindre mal

- Jt'en pris, s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ne fait pas de mal ne me fait pas de mal

Elle répétait sans cesse ses mots, perdant toute logique, elle perdait pied ne touchant plus la réalité

Je regardais autour de moi et attraper des vêtements je l'allongeais sur le sol, elle continuer ses 3 phrases sans suite logique alors je le luis passer rapidement une robe de nuit, je parcourais son corps de mes yeux et quel corps, bien sur elle était magnifique mais elle avait des tonnes et des tonnes de cicatrises, maintenant que j'y regardais mieux ses bras et ses poignets en étaient couverts tout son corps était abîmé, oui c'est ce qu'elle était abîmée

Je la soulevais, elle semblait si légère mais tremblait comme une fleur, je la prenais dans mes bras comme une jeune marié, elle avait cessé ses trois phrases mais son regard était vide et absent comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontré

Je l'asseyais sur le bord de son lit avant de rapidement enlever les couvertures et les draps, je l'allongeais et rabattais les draps sur son corps recouvert d'immondicités, je m'éloignais d'elle et elle me retient par la main, son regard me fixa quelques secondes, elle était là

Je faisais le tour du lit et aller m'allongeais dans son dos passant mon bras sous le sien autour de sa taille j'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux et la serrer contre mon torse

Son corps tremblait et elle pleurait

- Isabella je te promets, je ne te ferais aucun mal, plus personne ne pourra jamais plus ne seraisse qu'imaginer te faire du mal je te le promets.

Je ne promettais jamais rien surtout pas aux personnes que je ne connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais à elle, à elle je lui promettais de mettre le monde à ses pieds et de retrouver le salopard qui lui avait fait toutes les actes atroces qu'il avait fait pour lui faire de telles cicatrises

Elle finit par se retourner dans mes bras pour enfouir son visage dans mon torse

Je la laissais faire en caressant son dos jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent et qu'elle s'endorme, je la rejoignis moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée

Je fus réveillé par un bouquant pas possible et un ' Merde ' dans la salle bain, le corps dans mes bras la veille n'y était plus et je me levais précipitamment

Elle était devant le lavabo la glace du miroir avait était brisé et ses mains étaient en sang

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé

Je ne répondais pas, je n'étais pas tellement du matin, je fixais ses mains et soupirais, tournant sur moi même je repérais la boîte à pharmacie et aller chercher de quoi la soigner, des petits éclats de verre s'étaient logé dans sa chaire mais je les retiraient un à un sous ses sifflements une fois ses mains désinfectées et bandées je la tirais par le bras et la remettais dans le lit où je la repris dans mes bras son dos collé contre mon torse, son corps était tendu mais elle ne se dérobé pas même lorsque je resserrais mon emprise sur sa taille

- Bien maintenant explique avant que je ne m'énerve d'avantage et je te préviens que mes colères sont les pires que tu n'es jamais pu voire

- J'ai pu voire et assistais aux pires colères que ce monde n'est jamais porté alors toi et tes colères vous ne me faites pas peur...

Je la retournais pour qu'elle soit sous moi, mon corps écrasant le sien elle ne pouvait plus bougeait, cette fois-ci elle était en colère je le voyais facilement sans ses yeux noircis par la rage

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir en serviette devant moi me priant, me suppliant de ne pas te toucher

- Tu mens, je n'ai jamais supplié

- Là c'est toi qui mens ma belle

Je lui volais un baiser et sortais du lit

- Où tu vas ?

- Travailler...

Elle ne répondit pas et je ne me retourner pas pour voire son visage, je prenais sa pochette et l'ouvrais prenant ses clefs de l'appartement je récupérais les miennes et mon téléphone sur sa commode et sortais de sa chambre et de son appartement

10h25

25 appels en absence

Emmet, Rose et ma sœur je montais dans ma Volvo et allais directement au bureau...

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 peut-être le 5 demain sinon la semaine prochaine

Bisoux

S.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le petit chapitre 5 qui fait son entrée désoler pour le temps mais avec les cours et tout ça j'avais pas trop le temps... Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'arrivais au bureau sous le regard surprit des employers je n'étais ni en costard cravate ni en limousine avec Rose et Emmet, en montant dans l'ascenseur je me regardais dans le miroir et constatais que mes vêtements n'étaient pas habituels mon jean troué et mon tee-shirt de Iggy Pop faisaient tâche dans le décor

Je remarquais la tension sortir des épaules d'Emmet et Rosalie lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau

- Ho putain patron, vous m'avez foutu la peur de ma vie, où vous étiez passé ?

J'ignorer parfaitement Emmet et regarder Rosalie

- Supprimer mes messages et rappeler ma sœur si elle crie alors que vous n'avez pas encore parlé envoyez des fleurs

A peine vingt minutes après que je me sois installé à mon bureau une tornade brune ouvri ma porte sous les protestations de Rosalie

- Vous pouvez nous laisser Rose...

La tornade brune était plus grande que celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir, mais son visage était plus mécontent

Je la détaillais quelques secondes et je m'aperçus que ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient parfaits, personne n'aurait put imaginer qu'elle avait passé la soirée à se battre contre moi et l'autre à pleurer comme une veuve

- Isabella, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue

- Edward arrête et rend moi mes affaires immédiatement ou je brise tout dans ton bureau, je veux les clefs de MON appartement et la photo qui était dans une poche de mon sac à main !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Quoi ?

- L'enfant sur la photo, et ne me dis pas que c'est ton frère je me suis renseigné ( se renseigner sur Isabella Swan c'était demander à ma sœur, elle avait beau avoir un grand cœur, personne n'échappez à sa fouille de votre passé )

Elle se mit encore plus en colère, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'avancer avec lenteur jusqu'à poser ses mains à plat sur mon bureau

- Edward Cullun vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi alors vous me rendez mes clefs et ma photo et puis de quel droit vous êtes vous permis tout ça: le vol de mes affaires personnelles, votre irruption dans mon appartement, nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours comment pouvez-vous prétendre à tant d'intérêt

Je me levais de mon bureau moi aussi en colère mais pas contre elle, enfin si un peu parce qu'elle ne me laissait pas faire comme avec les autres, mais j'étais surtout en colère contre moi

Je frappais dans les murs et les meubles, elle tremblait mais ne s'enfuyait pas

Je la fixais peu de temps avant de la prendre par les bras et de la claquer contre le mur

- TU NE COMPREND PAS ! Isabella je suis l'homme le plus riche, je fais tourner la plus grosse boîte du pays et toi tu me refuses tes clefs et une photo ! Ton appartement, ton immeuble, ta rue : je peux tout acheter cette après-midi tu ne comprends pas que personne ne peux me dire non-putain ?

Mes mains, des deux côtés de son visage et mon corps contre le sien il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille pourtant elle me repoussa

- Et toi, tu ne comprends pas que tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir comme toutes ces filles qui passent dans ton lit dont tu ne connais même pas le nom, tu brasses des milliards et tu n'es pas capable de t'acheter une éducation ...

Ma main partit dans le mur en un point serrer

- Tais-toi !

- Ho non, je n'...

- J'ai dit la ferme ( je me collais davantage à elle, posant mes avant-bras sur le mur) s'il te plait tais-toi arrêtes juste de parler

Mes mots étaient détachés, respirer était devenu un exercice pénible, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration, mon corps contre le sien je voulais absolument l'avoir comme elle disait mais elle ne passerait pas dans mon lit comme les autres, elle y resterait peut-être

Rose entra après avoir frappé alors que nos regards étaient liés comme attachés avec des fers forgés

- Monsieur votre sœur elle veut absolument vous parlez

Je tendis la main sans quitter Isabella des yeux

- Alice ?

- Edward ! Mais enfin où étais-tu passé ? Bon ce n'est pas grave ce soir toi, moi, Isabella, Jasper ? OK Au Palace ? Génial 20 heures ? Tu seras un amour de passer prendre Isabella !

- Alice deux secondes, j'ai déjà un truc de prévu ce soir !

- Raaa Edward annule s'il te plait ...

- Désoler sœurette, c'est trop important pour que j'annule

- Ok pas grave salut ... BIP BIP

C'était tout Alice de parler vite et de poser des questions dont elle n'attendait jamais la réponse, j'avais menti je n'avais rien à faire ce soir apart peut-être aller faire 'irruption' chez Isabella

Je ne l'avais pas lâché du regard mais elle avait fermé les yeux, Alors que je me détachais d'elle pour appeler Rose son téléphone sonna et elle sortit du bureau en un temps record sans me laisser la moindre chance de la retenir

PDV de Isabella

Alice m'avait appelé me demandant si je voulais dîner avec elle et Jasper, je refusais poliment prétextant moi aussi une tâche importante à exécuter

Je rentrais chez moi mécontente, je n'avais pas récupéré ni mes clefs ni la photo...

La photo, je l'avais reçu il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, c'était Nolan, d'une certaine façon Nolan était mon fils d'une autre manière il était le leur...

Je démarrais la voiture rapidement et m'éloigner du bureau d'Edward il ne manquait plus qu'il envoie un de ses gorilles pour me ramener à lui... Je suis sur qu'il en serait capable

Je rentrais chez moi la tête ailleurs et prenais mes chaussures pour aller faire ce que je faisais à chaque fois que la partie obscure de mon cœur reprenait du poil de la bête, j'allais courir, je restais au parc toute la journée et ne rentrai que lorsque la nuit m'empêchait de marcher sans tomber

Mes genoux égratigner mes coudes abîmés je ne souhaitais qu'une unique chose prendre une douche mais c'était sans compter sur Mr.-Cullen-plus-chiant-tu-meurs !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Cullen ?

J'avais à peine refermé la porte de mon appart que je savais qu'il était là, l'odeur de son parfum horriblement cher flottait dans mon appartement comme un nuage toxique prêt à me tuer

- Où étais-tu ?

Son visage fermé son regard noir et ses poings serrés oui aucun doute j'avais mis Cullen en boule

- Parce que ça vous regarde peut-être ?

Il balança le verre de je ne sais quoi qu'il avait dans la main contre le mur blanc de mon salon - bravo c'est malin !- et s'approcha rapidement de moi

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et oui ça me regarde alors tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir ou je te promets de saccager ton appartement!

Je le repoussais et m'éloigner de lui, direction la salle de bains

- ISABELLA !

- J'étais au parc voilà ça te va ? Maintenant je vais prendre une douche parce que comme tu le vois je suis tombé et je saigne il est 22h30 je n'ai pas mangé dans deux jours je dois faire un défilet à l'autre bout du monde et ta sœur va m'arracher les yeux de la tête... Alors t'es gentil tu dégages ... Et tu laisses mes clefs et la photo

J'entrais dans la salle de bains et la fermer à clef, je prenais du temps à enlever les minis cailloux dans mes bras et mes jambes, je pus enfin prendre ma douche et j'y restais plus de temps que nécessaire l'eau coulant sur ma peau me faisant oublier l'homme colérique et insociable qui devait être encore dans mon salon.

En sortant je vérifier mon hypothèse et oui monsieur regardait la télé dans mon canapé, je soupirais fortement et il dut l'entendre car un sourire étira ses lèvres j'allais rager dans mon dressing et fini par mettre un énorme tee-shirt de mon père que je lui avais pris il y a plusieurs années

Alors que j'entrais dans mon lit, j'entendis la télé se couper et une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte

- Je peux ?

- Pas de chaussures dans mon lit

Je ramenais la couette sur moi et lui tournais le dos sans le voire je l'entendis s'activais

Il se glissa sous ma couette en espérant faire le moins de mouvement possible, c'était drôle à quel point il pouvait être différent d'une seconde à l'autre, il n'y a pas une heure il me hurlait dessus voulant absolument savoir où j'étais et là il me prenait tout doucement dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je le pousse loin de moi, je me blottis contre lui, mal à l'aise tout de même qu'il dorme une fois de plus chez moi mais demain je prenais un vol pour Paris pour 1 semaine, dans une semaine il m'aura oublié, dans une semaine tout redeviendra comme avant, demain je pourrais remettre mon masque d'indifférence qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir percevoir...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous aura plus avec un point de vue de Bella dit moi ce que vous en pensez, comment vous la trouvez?

Bisoux, et passez une exlente soirée si vous allez à la fête de la jeunesse pour ma part je vais voir un match de basket avec mon grand frère :)

S.


	7. Chapter 7

Et veuillez accueillir le chapitre 6 nominé pour l'histoire absente félicitation à lui

* * *

Je me réveillais vers 7 heures, parfait, je sortais tout doucement de mon lit pour ne pas réveiller Cullen-je-m'invite-chez-toi et aller me préparer, mes valises faîtes j'appellais le concierge pour qu'il les descendes

Juste avant de partir je retournais dans ma chambre et il dormait encore, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il bougeait beaucoup je voulais le sortir du mauvais rêve qu'il faisait surement mais si je le réveillais il ne voudrait surement pas que je parte et je raterais mon avion...

Décidant de lui laisser un message, j'attrapais mon rouge à lèvres sur ma commode et écrivis sur le miroir "partis", le regardant dans le miroir, j'éprouvais une légère peine pour lui, il ne cessait de s'agiter

Je m'approchais tout de même de lui et caressais sa joue, il sursauta et se redressa serrant mon poignet dans sa poigne de fer, je le rassurais et il se rallongea sa main se desserrant il se rendormit rapidement sans plus bouger cette fois-ci

Je regardais l'heure et partis en quatrième vitesse, direction l'aéroport

Après quelques heures de voyage, un bleu était apparu sur mon poignet, j'avais dit à Alice, qui l'avait remarqué en première, que j'étais tombée en courant elle goba mon mensonge sans rien dire et me laissa tranquille après des dizaines de ' tu es sûr que tout va bien ? '

Notre voyage fit une escale à Londres et avec Alice on en profitait pour faire quelques emplettes finalement Alice était drôle quand elle était détendue, j'avais toujours connu la Alice Speed et énervé alors la voire nous emmener dans des magasins juste pour s'amuser à essayer des tenues comme de collégiennes était assez amusant même si je n'aimais pas plus que ça les magasins, l'avantage d'être mannequin est de n'avoir aucun besoin de fringues Alice me fournissait, plus je regardais Alice et plus je me demandais si elle et Edward étaient vraiment frères et sœur, il était exigeant, colérique il mettais son nez là où il n'avait pas à le mettre en gros vous le rencontriez et il s'installait dans votre vie comme s'il s'installait dans un appart, apart sur ce point-là il était tout le contraire de sa sœur, je me demande à quoi leurs parents ressemblent...

Avant de remonter dans l'avion, j'appelais mon père pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et il fut rassuré de cette initiative

XxXxX

La Fashion week était génial, Alice reprit rapidement son rôle de dictateur et tout le monde se mit au travail, elle devait absolument subjugué les personnes: qu'ils n'aient qu'elle en mémoire en sortant des salles de podium, elle voulait se faire un prénom dans le clan Cullen...

Je n'entendis pas parler d'Edward durant tout mon voyage, je savais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à moi il était sans doute dans un bar up à draguer n'importe qui pour tirer son coup, il était parti de mon appartement était aller travailler et au soir il était allé draguer la première pute fausse blonde siliconé à l'extrême ouais je savais qu'il avait fait cela, et je voulais qu'il fasse çà alors pourquoi j'avais un pincement au cœur, pourquoi je le cherchais dans mon lit quand je me réveillais d'un cauchemar à 2h du matin ?

Les nuits avaient toujours étaient pénibles pour moi depuis deux ans mais maintenant c'était bien pire, je mis ça sur le compte du stresse de la fashion week et essayais de me rendormir sans grand succès

Les jours passaient j'avais les pieds en miettes, puis enfin la libération, on rentre à New York, je dormis pendant le voyage rêvant d'un homme qui avait surement quitté ma vie pour toujours je l'espère

Allons bon de qui je me foutais ? Oui Cullen était chiant et vraiment con et obstiné il était arrivé comme une bombe dans mon quotidien sans vague et avait tout retourné, saccageant mon univers mes envies et mes pensées, je le détestais de me faire çà, je me détestais de vouloir qu'il le fasse encore ...

XxXxX

On arrivait à New York et j'entendais mon lit qui m'appelait depuis l'aéroport, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Edward attendant dans la zone arrivé, ses gorilles étaient à ses côtés chacun d'un coté des sièges là où il était assit, lisant un journal politique ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il se concentré sur les feuilles de papier dans ses mains, alors que je sortais de la zone bagage j'entendis un cri, une petite tornade brune entra en collision avec un beau brun partageant son ADN, bien sûr à quoi je pensais il était là pour elle ! Non mais qu'elle idiote sérieux Edward serait venue accueillir la fille qui l'avait planté une semaine avant, il avait déjà oublié mon nom ...

Je partais de l'aéroport sans saluer les Cullens et sans voire le regard que Cullen garçon me lança je rentrais à mon appart, rien n'avait changé dans mon appartement je passais par ma chambre pour aller à la salle de bains et jetais un coup d'œil au miroir en dessous de mon 'partis' au rouge à lèvres un ' c'était bien Paris?' ' Était écrit au marqueur noir, j'esquissais un sourire puis une grimace en me demandant comment j'allais nettoyer tout çà, j'allais prendre ma douche sans remarquer la brosse à dents bleue dans le pot près de l'évier et je me couchais dans mon lit refait, l'odeur d'Edward imprégnait les tissus et je m'endormis sans penser que depuis une semaine mon appartement devrais sentir le renfermé, que l'odeur de mon squatteur aurait dû s'effacer, je ne me réveillais pas lorsque quelqu'un entra dans mon appartement sans frapper et s'installa dans mon vieux rocking-chair...

PDV d'Edward

Je me réveillais en sursaut vers 8h, je respirais à fond et me recouchais, ma main glissa sur les draps ne rencontrant aucun corps brulant juste des draps froids, je me relevais cherchant des yeux le corps hier encore dans mes bras, faisant le tour de l'appart sans la trouver je retournais dans la chambre et tombais sur la vitre de la commode, au tube de rouge à lèvres un 'parti' était écrit sur la glace le tube était poser la juste devant, un électrochoc me prit en voyant cet unique rouge à lèvres sur la commode et je courais à son dressing la moitié des vêtements avaient disparus...

Je retombais dans le lit, mille questions en tête

Où était-elle partit ? Pourquoi ? Y avait-il un rapport avec moi ? Était-elle partit définitivement ?...

Les questions tournaient encore et encore cherchant des réponses, je finis par aller au bureau, mais aucune affaire aucun profit possible ne réussissaient à m'intéresser plus de 5 minutes je finis par rentrer chez moi vers 15h tournant comme un lion en cage j'allais à son appart et frappant dans les murs je la maudissait ...

Pourquoi le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là m'inquiétait tant? Je ne la connaissais pas ! Mais elle m'avait atteint d'un façon singulière...

Je devais absolument la faire disparaître de mon esprit, elle avait une trop grande emprise sur moi, une femme ne devait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur un homme comme moi, je désertais l'appartement et sortais en boîte ramenant une fille sans nom qui perdrait son visage le lendemain

Plusieurs jours passèrent quand un soir je retombais sur la photo de l'enfant qui était dans le sac à main de la belle

Quelques nuits passèrent non sans cauchemars où ma brune était retrouvé morte dans un parking désert

Alice m'appela un soir me demandant si je pouvais venir la chercher à l'aéroport le lendemain, j'acceptais et elle me raconta sa semaine, le gros stresse de sa fashion week mais qu'elle pensait avoir réussi et avait touché plusieurs... Je n'entendais pas la suite du discours mais oui la fashion week crétin Isabella était mannequin elle était l'égérie de ma sœur donc forcément elle était_ partie_ à Paris, je me frappais le front et mis fin à l'appel de ma sœur

Je passais la matinée suivante à ranger l'appartement de ma Parisienne, je mettais improvisé squatteur moi l'homme aux mille milliard et j'avais fait le ménage, j'arrivais avec deux heures d'avance à l'aéroport impatient de voir Isabella, qu'importe la fille que j'approchais elle avait son visage qu'importe son nom elle avait le sien, ma dépendance à sa pensée était contraignante, la seule solution était sa présence

J'avais essayé de l'oublier elle son nom sa vie mais non son nom s'écrivait sur les murs nos rencontres défillaient devant mes yeux...

J'attendais avec impatience et enfin l'avion se posa, je saisis un journal et fis semblant de le lire pour me donner une contenance savoir qu'elle était là à quelques mètres de moi, qu'elle n'était pas définitivement partie me réjouissais comme un gosse à Noël.

Ma sœur cria et viens me prendre dans ses bras comme si c'était une réelle surprise pour elle que je sois là à l'aéroport à l'attendre, je ne fis qu'apercevoir mon rêve sortant de l'aire d'accueil.

Après avoir payé à déjeuner à ma sœur et l'avoir raccompagnée à son appart je filais à celui de ma brune inquiet de voire sa réaction, normalement mon squattage de son appart n'était pas trop visible

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, ses valises étaient aux pieds de son lit, elle s'était juste couché surement le décalage horaire, je m'installais dans son roking chair profitant de la vue de son visage endormi que je n'avais put voir depuis une semaine, je finis par la rejoindre dans son lit, je me collais à son dos et sentant ma présence elle s'était retourné pour se blottir contre moi, rien que ce geste, même totalement inconscient de sa part me remplissait de joie...

Comment faisait-elle pour me faire sourire comme un idiot juste par sa présence ? Saurais-je m'en passer si jamais un jour elle devait s'éloignait de moi comme la semaine que je venais de passer ?

Sans faire attention je serrais davantage son corps contre le mien refusant totalement qu'elle reparte !

* * *

J'espère que mon petit dernier vous aura plus passait une bonne nuit

Merci pour vos avis

Bisouxxxxxxxxx

S.


	8. Chapter 8

Le voilà, vous l'attendiez, mesdames et messieurs, le chapitre 7...

* * *

Tendrement mon réveil le lendemain rien n'avais bougé apart peut-être mes valises, elles étaient défaites: une commande de pressing était sur la commode à côté d'un plateau repas/petit déjeuner avec une rose et un mot :

" J'ai dû partir travailler, tu étais si belle endormi que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, on se voit ce soir  
Tendrement Edward "

Hoho j'étais dans la merde non non non je ne NON mais raa

Je me tirais les cheveux de rage et frappais dans le miroir qui se brisa en dizaines de bouts certains se logeant dans ma main, je ne pouvais pas il allait non mais je croyais qu'il était passé à autre chose qu'il m'avait oublié mais apparament non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire çà...

_Il a dormi deux nuits chez toi il y a une semaine_

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire...

Je frappais une nouvelle fois dans le bois du miroir devant moi faisant tomber les trois morceaux encore sur le fond de bois, je balançais le plateau au sol cassant la vaisselle, je m'habillais rapidement fuyant mon appartement où je n'étais plus seule à vivre, passant dans la salle de bains je remarquais la deuxième brosse à dents, je criais de surprises et la jetais par la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait rien à faire là, comme ses draps qui respiraient son odeur

_Pourtant hier, tu étais bien heureuse que tes draps sentent son odeur_

NON ! NON tu mens rien de ce que tu dis n'est vrais je laissais les draps tombés sur le sol, attrapais mon sac mes clefs et sortais, fallait que je parte loin vite, je devais fuir mon apparte, le fuir lui, fuir New York

Je passais chez mon père et récupérais les clefs de la maison des Hamptons avant de fuir la ville sous le regard inquiet de Sue la nouvelle compagne de mon père.

- Allô ?

- Isabella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Papa tout va bien ne tant fait pas...

- Sue a dit que tu étais énervé et fuyante

- Mais non papa jt'assure tout va bien je veux juste prendre un peu de bon temps et tu sais que j'adore les Hamptons...

- Oui je sais mais je ne t'es même pas vu depuis que tu es partie pour Paris, tu m'inquiètes fille !

- Je vais bien père ! Allez je t'embrasse bonne journée

- A toi aussi ma puce fait attention à toi

- Oui promis papa

Je raccrochai avant d'enlever mes chaussures et d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de la maison, ça sentais le renfermé ici !

Les conversations avec mon père étaient toujours aussi brèves, il disait toujours qu'il s'inquiéter pour moi je le rassurais et lui disais que tout allait bien et voilà terminé !

On fonctionnait comme sa depuis deux ans, je ne l'avais pas tellement connu avant ça...

Je mettais de la musique douce et regardais dans le frigo ce que je pourrais faire parce que je commençais à avoir faim moi ...

Le soir prenant ses quartiers je refermais toutes les portes et fenêtre et m'installais sur la plage avec une grosse couverture

Là assise dans le sable encore tiède, la mer était agitée d'habitude si calme sa vue me calmait bien souvent mais là non la voire agité me contraignait davantage

Il me faisait peur comme il m'avait fait peur, il prenait trop de place trop vite, exactement comme lui

Les pleurs vinèrent me cherchaient cette nuit-là comme ils n'étaient pas venus depuis bien longtemps

Les jours passaient et je dépérissais, au bout de trois jours on viens tapait à ma porte

Jacob était sur le pas de ma porte un paquet de pop corn et des dvds dans les bras

- Ton père m'a appelé mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite désolé bells

- Jake ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah vu ta tête tu devrais le savoir, Charlie m'a appelé... Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça depuis ...

- C'est bon j'ai compris entre

- Merci

A peine entrer Jake posait tout son attirail dans la cuisine et vin me prendre dans ses bras avec un de ses câlins 'magique' je connaissais Jacob depuis toujours, sa vie n'avait pas été facile et je l'avais à plus d'une reprise sortit du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fouré, et si aujourd'hui j'étais riche c'était uniquement grâce à lui

Quand on été gosse, un jour Jake et moi alors qu'on se promenait avec nos parents on est tombé sur deux maisons au bord de la plage les deux n'étaient pas loin l'une de l'autre et c'était les seules à des kilomètres à la ronde, les maisons étaient abandonnés et s'effondraient sur elle-même la mer faisant son œuvre aussi, bref Jake et moi on c'est mis dos à la mer on c'est tenu la main et on c'est juré qu'un jour on habiterais tous les deux dans les deux maisons et aujourd'hui c'était chose faîtes ...

Jake avait fait fortune dans les logiciels, c'était un crac en électronique, quand on été encore au lycée Jake commençait déjà a développer tous ces trucs auquel je n'y comprenait rien, quoi qu'il en soit un soir après avoir dut le menacé de noyer tout ces joujoux, on était sorti mangé dans un fast-food et on parlait de sa future entreprise Jake était sûr d'y arriver

- Bell's si jamais je réussis, je te donne la moitié de ma boite !

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Pour te prouver que je vais réussir !

Et il avait réussi ! Deux ans après il était venus me chercher chez moi et il nous avait emmenés sur la fameuse plage avec les deux maisons, elles avaient étaient refaites et Jake posa dans ma main la clef d'une des maisons, j'étais si heureuse ce jour là que j'avais failli l'étouffer tellement je l'avais serait fortement dans mes bras

- Bell's... Bella !

- Oui ? Quoi ? Ho pardon Jacob

- Tu étais parti où ?

- Sur la plage

- Hein ?

- Le jour où tu m'as offert la maison

- Ha ouai bah jte rappele que j'ai failli mourir ce jour là !

Je rigolais doucement, Jacob avait le même pouvoir que la mer, il m'apaisait

Il était resté 4 jours avec moi, sans jamais me demander pourquoi j'avais fui New-York ville que j'adorais plus que tout, il me laissait venir à lui comme il l'avait toujours fait...

Je finis par lui parler de ce qui me torturait et lui racontait toute l'histoire : L'emprise d'Edward, sa magnie d'être tout le temps là, de nous considérait comme ce que nous n'étions pas...

- Et ça te fait peur ?

- Bien sûr que ça me fait peur, j'ai l'impression de revoir l'autre

- Hum... Je comprends... Mais lui non Bell's il n'a jamais était là, donc il ne sait rien de toi de ta vie... De ton passé, bon ok jte l'accorde il est bizarre et il agit bizarrement mais pour ça ma belle vous vous ressemblez

- N'importe quoi !

- Et ta manie de fermer 3 fois les portes ?

- C'est une habitude pas une manie !

- C'est çà, et Charlie y joue au monopoly !

- C'est quoi cette phrase débile ?

- Je sais pas c'est sorti tout seul... Quoi qu'il en soit, ( il se leva du canapé, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée) rentre à New-York va voir ton Edgar et pose tes limites et apprend à le connaître, si tu l'aimes bien...

- Jacob ...

- Si tu l'aimes bien, alors tu lui présentes ton passé

- Mouai

- Mais si t'inquiète sa va collé, promis ! Aller faut que je me sauves et toi tu rentres New-York ! et j'hésiterais pas à appeler Charlie !

Je fermais la porte derière mon meilleur ami et allait prendre une douche avant de partir, Jacob avait raison sans en parler directement il me disait d'avancer de ne plus regarder derrière...

Le trajet pour New-York se fit des plus lentement si bien que quand j'arrivais à N-Y il était 22h.

Je rentrais chez moi inquiète et s'il était encore là, j'ouvris la porte tout doucement et jetais un œil un peu partout, personne, je tendais l'oreille, personne. Les débris de verre et de nourriture n'était plus sur le sol, le miroir avait était changé le lit refait et plus rien ne lui appartenait n'était présent dans mon appartement même ma clef et la photo de Nolan était posé sur le bar avec un petit mot:

" Partis "

J'avais utilisé ce mot en partant pour Paris pour moi il allait m'oublier, passer à autre chose mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et j'avais fui devant lui, lui et son attachement trop rapide, trop concentré, trop ... tout

Sans poser mes affaires je ressortais de mon appartement et roulais vers son bureau, il n'y était sans doute pas mais peut-être qu'une secrétaire ou un associé pourrait me donner l'adresse...

Je roulais rapidement répétant ce que je voulais lui dire dans ma tête, je pus tout de même rentrer dans la société prétextant déposer le repas pour mon mari...

J'étais monté dans les étages berçait au son d'un air de piano passant plusieurs portes je réussi enfin à atteindre son bureau, malheureusement ou heureusement il était là, la tête dans les mains un verre de je ne sais quoi devant lui, la porte entre-ouverte me permit de me glisser dans le bureau sans un bruit...

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, à tous ceux qui me laissent des messages ...

Bonne fin de journée

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir a tous...

Merci beaucoup pour vos avis...

Taylor : Oui tu as raison j'ai pris un peu de Revenge pour cette histoire, j'aime le personnage d' Emily mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Nolan, d'ailleurs un de mes personnages porte son prénom, alors que j'ai donné son passé à Jake, la relation de Bella et Jake est totalement différente de celle d'Emily et Nolan et les deux maisons de la plage viennent aussi de là... Patience pour savoir qui est Nolan ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, merci pour ton avis bisous

Je remercie toute les personnes qui me laisse un message en m'encourageant... C'est a vous que je pense le week-end lorsque j'écris

Gros bisous à tout le monde j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous préviens il est un peu différent des autres

* * *

Chapitre 8: entre souffrance et espérance, un oiseau dans la nuit

Il était là assis à son bureau, ses grands bais vitrés observaient New-York dormir, au loin une sirène de police retentit et je reportais mon regard sur lui, sa tête dans ses mains, je les voyais se contracter sur ses cheveux, les malmener, les tirer, entre ses coudes posaient sur son bureau un verre d'alcool pur... Alors que mon regard dérivait sur les objets présents sur son bureau un sanglot mal étouffé me parvins, j'entendis quelques secondes puis frappais à la porte

- Bonsoir...

Après un petit moment, il leva ses yeux rouges moqueurs vers moi et but une gorgée de son verre

- T'en a pas mare ...

- Edward ? C'est moi I...

- JE SAIS QUI TU ES !

Il se leva furieux et jeta son verre qui alla exploser contre un mur, sa manie d'exploser la vaisselle contre les murs me fit presque sourire intérieurement...

- Ou je sais plutôt pour qui tu essayes de te faire passer... Mais tu NE seras JAMAIS elle JAMAIS !

Il avancé vers moi et viens frapper le mur derrière moi ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, les yeux fermés je commençais à me maudire d'être venu, a maudire Jacob de m'avoir dit de venir ici...

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là... Tu ne veux pas que je l'oublie, mais elle elle m'a déjà oublié, elle est partie sans rien dire et en rentrant elle a tout balancé, je sais que je ne lui ai pas laissé suffisamment d'espace et de temps, mais c'est un besoin, j'ai besoin de la sentir là maintenant contre moi... Alors par pitié arrête de me torturer

- Edward...

- Non ça va faire 1 semaine que tu me tortures comme ça : la faisant venir, lui faisant me dire des choses que même dans mes plus beaux rêves, je n'ose pas imaginer, la faisant partir au moment où je pense qu'elle est vraiment là...

Son corps avançait petit à petit contre moi... Il croyait sans doute que j'étais une hallucination, venu dans l'unique but de le faire souffrir, il prenait tellement de soin a ne pas me toucher que je choisis de faire le premier pas pour une fois, me décollant du mur j'allais à sa rencontre enfin j'approchais mon visage de son cou et murmurais à son oreille

- Edward, je suis vraiment là, je suis revenue...

- Je ne te crois pas...

Il continuait pourtant d'avancer toujours un peu plus

- Edward je suis là maintenant, arrête... Regardes-moi

- Tu es si réelle, je voudrais tellement te prendre dans mes bras mais putain t'es pas là...

Il frappa l'espace juste à côté de ma tête au dessus de mon épaule et cette fois je ne fermais pas les yeux, cette fois j'enroulais ma main autour de son poignet et embrassais ce dernier délicatement, tournant les yeux vers lui, je vis des perles d'eau coulées sur son visage...

- Bella ...

- Oui je suis là, je suis bien là en chair et en os regarde, je pris un peu de ma peau et tirais dessus pour lui monter que je n'étais en rien fictive

- Bella arrête, il éloigna ma main de mon visage et caressa ma joue rosi,

Il caressait mes joues et mon cou, mon visage et mes cheveux respirant l'odeur de ces derniers, il ne cessait de répéter que j'étais là, que j'étais revenu et il pleurait je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour voir Edward Cullen pleurait... Mais quand il voulut me prendre dans ses bras je m'éloignais, me recolant au mur que j'avais quitté...

-S'il te plait, juste cette fois, juste ce soir, laisse-moi faire... Juste là juste maintenant

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et ne pouvant pas reculer davantage il me pris dans ses bras mes bras repliés contre ma poitrine. Le visage et les mains contre son torse je ne bougeais plus alors que ses mains voyageaient dans mon dos sa main venant de tant à autre se loger dans mes cheveux, je l'entendais respirer et murmurer des mots incompréhensibles

- Bella je veux que tu me laisses faire, je veux juste te tenir contre moi d'accord ?

Je me serrais d'avantage à lui pour lui montrer mon accord, il fit alors glissait ses mains contre mon corps passa mes reins et mes fesses, il baissa son corps et me donna une impulsion, mes jambes allant d'elle-même s'enrouler autour de sa taille et mes mains derrière sa nuque, j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir

Il marcha quelques pas puis s'assit dans sa chaise mettant mes jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin il repassa ses bras autour de mon buste et me serra contre lui avec force pendant un moment

Son odeur m'enivrait, il avait ce parfum si particulier que seuls les hommes comme lui peuvent avoir, un parfum rempli de virilité mais de douceur et de tendresse en gardant ce côté qui fait de lui un homme fort, sa chaleur me réchauffait et je dus même enlever mon manteau sous les légères protestations d'Edward lorsque je commençais à remuer mais il comprit vite que je voulais me délester de mon manteau et il m'y aida ...

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans une grande chambre blanc vert et marron, le soleil se cachait derrière un épais manteau de grisaille humide faisant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur la grande baie vitrée, l'endroit ne ressemblait en rien au bureau d'Edward, je m'étais sans doute endormie, je contemplais les quelques arbres dans le jardin et le clapotis de l'eau sur la terrasse, les gouttes contre la vitre empruntant des chemins qu'elles seules connaissent, dansant une chorégraphie qu'elles seules peuvent exécuter sans faux pas sans arrêts...

Je songeais que finalement je ne lui avais rien dit, je n'avais posais aucune limite... Peut-être étaie-se pour cela que j'étais allongée sur le ventre dans un lit qui respirait son odeur, je n'osais faire aucun mouvement, aucune respiration trop bruyante je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre l'étrange bal de l'eau qui tombe.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et je refermais les yeux comprenant qu'il n'était pas dans le même lit que moi, il s'approcha et j'essayais de ne pas me faire trahir par mon cœur ayant amplifié son battement...

Il resta une ou deux seconds près de moi avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, je n'avais pas réalisé que mon dos était nu de vêtements et de couverture avant qu'il ne le caresse lascivement du revers de sa main, suivant la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale, ses gestes étaient doux tellement tendre que j'avais presque envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qui hier encore avait frappé le mur si près de mon visage...

Ses gestes restaient les mêmes et sous ses doigts je sentais mes muscles se décontracter, je finis par trahir mon réveil en laissant échapper un léger gémissement qui passa pourtant inaperçu à ses oreilles vue qu'il continua son petit manège...

Quelques minutes passèrent et plusieurs de mes gémissements se firent entendre dans le silence de la grande chambre claire, il arrêta ses caresses et un autre gémissement résonna dans la pièce mais celui-ci était de frustration lorsque les autres étaient de bonheur...

Je sentis la place à mes côtés bouger et le lit s'affaissa, je tournais la tête vers lui mais n'ouvris pas les yeux, il rapprocha son corps du mien et contrairement à toutes les autres fois où nous avions partagé un lit, il posa doucement sa main dans mon dos bien à plat mais sans appui même si elle était posée entièrement sur mon dos elle était aussi douce qu'une plume sur votre main...

Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou et ses cheveux en bataille sur ma mâchoire, il dessinait des arabesques dans mon dos, comme les gouttes d'eau exécutaient leur chorégraphie...

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je me sentais bien, je n'avais mal nul part je me concentrais sur la sensation de sa main caressant mon dos, sur l'odeur de ses cheveux que j'imaginais en bataille, sur le bruit de la pluie tombant au dehors et sur le noir opaque de mes yeux...

Ici dans ce lit avec cet homme rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, la peur couchée dehors sous la pluie avec ses amies haines et désespoir, ici sous ces couvertures sous les caresses de cet homme j'étais exactement là ou je devrais être, mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin je devais ouvrir les yeux et me lever de ce lit sortir des couvertures et m'éloigner des bras de cet homme...

Alors que j'ouvris les yeux je vis une masse de cheveux étalée près de moi, et je me retiens de ne pas fourer mon visage dedans, tournant la tête de l'autre côté je me relevais difficilement sentant le corps chaud glissait contre le mien que je mettais en mouvement alors que le sien restait immobile, là assise sur le bord du lit les pieds posaient sur le parquet frais je savourais la vue qui m'était offerte, les arbres et leurs feuillages, la pluie et ses tambourinements sur le sol...

Je sentis à peine le vêtement que l'on posait sur moi, je ne faisais nullement attention au chemin que j'empruntais tirais par la main d'une autre personne cherchant le paysage dans chacune des fenêtres que je croisais sur mon passage... On me fit asseoir sur un tabouret et on mit une tasse de café devant moi, je la regardais sans la voire puis me levait vers la grande fenêtre de la cuisine...

Restant quelques secondes devant cette dernière j'entendis des pas venir vers moi, j'ouvrais alors la porte et sortais sous le jet sans cesse plus fort de la pluie sous la colère des dieux le tonner résonnait déversant davantage d'eau sur mon corps rapidement trempé, je refermais les yeux savourant le touché de l'eau froide ruisselant sur mon corps...

Une masse chaude et puissante vient me prendre dans ses bras quelques secondes après mon premier contact avec l'eau, elle n'essaya pas de me déplacer, elle me serra juste contre elle, posant une main contre mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux, je décollais du sol et me déplaçais, bientôt je ne sentis plus l'eau sur mon corps seulement sur mes joues, puis l'eau revient plus chaude plus accueillante tandis que la masse me reposait sur mes pieds sans me lâcher...

Là sous le jet de la douche mes bras contre ma poitrine, serrais contre un torse, je relevais enfin la tête regardant l'homme dans les yeux, il était beau ses cheveux mouillés ses yeux fermés, il semblait souffrir d'un mal inconnu, ne supportant pas cette vue, je posais mes mains contre son visage et il ouvra les paupières encrant son regard dans le mien, ses immensités vertes m'absorbaient ne me laissant rien aucune réflexion aucune pensée cohérente juste l'envie que cet instant précis ne s'arrête jamais...

Ses yeux encraient dans les miens, ses bras me serrant contre lui, nos vêtements trempés collant à nos corps, nous ne bougions pas pendant un long moment...

Je dus finir par m'endormir une nouvelle fois contre son corps, car je m'éveillais une nouvelle fois dan la grande chambre claire, cette fois il ne pleuvait plus et je me tournais immédiatement vers l'autre côté du lit où un homme était allongé regardant le plafond...

Il tourna vers moi son regard emprunt d'un doux mélange de peur, de détermination et d'envie...

- Bella je veux être avec toi, s'il te plait laisse toi être avec moi...

Je le regardais dans les yeux et il vient effacer les quelques larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler

- Edward...

* * *

Et voilà pour le huitième, laissait moi votre avis bisous

S.


	10. Chapter 10

bonjour, hé bien voilà le chapitre 9, je sais que ce chapitre aurait du être publier il y a deux semaines mais j'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire...

Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui me donne leurs avis ...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un peu trop

Je fais partie de ces personnes qui sont constamment en surplus, je veux dire que je suis moi en un peu trop, voyez plus tôt : je suis la parfaite incarnation des mots un peu trop...

Je suis sarcastique... Un peu trop

Je suis franche et sincère... Un peu trop

J'aime les armes à feu... Un peu trop

Je suis brisée... Un peu trop

Lorsque vous rencontrez une personne vous ne savez si elle sera la personne la plus importante de votre vie ou simplement un nom ou un visage perdu dans l'océan de tête que vous avez vue

Pourtant avec Edward je sais déjà quelle personne il sera dans ma vie, quelle place il occupera

Il y a deux mois j'ai accepté de sortir avec Edward, et vous voulez sans doute que je vous raconte comment il est, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il fait ...

Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous le racontais mais je n'en sais rien, il faut dire aussi qu'Edward et moi ne parlons pas beaucoup laissant le plaisir de nos mots à nos gestes, nous sommes fusionnels...Un peu trop

Je ne pourrais vous dire quand cela a commencé ni qui a commencé ça a juste... commencé

La violence fait parti de nous loin l'un de l'autre nous arrivons à la contrôler certes avec du mal mais nous y arrivons mais lorsque que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre notre rage nous consume et c'est notre amant qui en fait les frais

Nous avons couché ensemble le jour même où nous avons commencé à véritablement être ensemble, mais il s'agit plus de dominer l'autre, de lui être indispensable plutôt qu'un véritable acte d'amour

Notre recherche de domination sur l'autre nous a causé plus d'un problème...

Nous avons cassé plus d'un meuble, choqué beaucoup de personnes et nous ne comptons plus les bleus qui parsèment nos corps respectifs

Enfin moi je continue à le faire je m'en amuse d'ailleurs, alors 1 2 sur le visage, 2 dans le cou plus une morsure à la base du cou, il ne m'a pas loupé ! Et je pourrais continuer ainsi jusqu'à mes pieds, n'importe quelle personne voyant mon corps dirait que je suis une femme battue mais voyez son corps à lui...

J'entends l'eau s'arrêtait et je cours me remettre sous les couettes faisant mine de dormir profondément, je prends tout de même la précaution de tourner mon visage vers la porte de la salle de bains pour pouvoir l'espionner sans qu'il ne se doute de mon réveil...

Mais bien sûr il ne faut pas compter sur Mr-Cullen-J'ai-Envie-De-t'emmerder-dès-le-matin... 

Me voyant encore dormir il a laissé tomber sa serviette sur le sol et à sauté dans le lit comme l'enfant qu'il est venant coller son corps mouillé et bleuté contre le mien

- Putain Cullen ! Dégage de là !

Edward déteste quand je hurle le matin mais en plus si c'est pour mal lui parler, je vais en prendre pour mon grade mais je le fais exprès et il sait que je le fais exprès juste pour l'énerver

- Ta gueule Swan !

Il fait passer mon corps sous le siens et s'affale sur moi, il croit sans doute pouvoir m'étouffer mais je me love contre lui passant mes bras dans son dos et mes jambes autour de sa taille je créée une friction entre nos deux sexes nus, ses yeux obscurcis sont plongés dans les miens me défiant de refaire un geste sans son accord, je lui souris insolente et plante mes ongles dans son dos le faisant gémir de douleur et sans doute aussi de colère, ses yeux noirs me fusillent avant de plonger dans mon cou et d'attraper la chair tendre de ma clavicule callant sa mâchoire dans le creux, je sens ses dents sur ma peau voulant la faire céder...

Je crie légèrement de douleur, d'excitation, de rage mal contenue et de quoi d'autre encore ?

Je lui griffe d'avantage le dos cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise, mais je le sais, je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux il ne lâchera pas prise sous sa douleur, mais sous ma soumission ...

Ne voulant pas perdre devant lui je me concentre et encaisse sa morsure sans broncher, il finit par arrêter, sentant qu'il va un peu trop loin, parfois Edward ressemble plus à un animal qu'un humain, et là il en est le parfait exemple, il sait qu'il a profondément endommagé ma peau, et je sens le liquide chaud couler dans les draps, il regarde ce qu'il a fait comme fasciné et commence alors lentement doucement à activer sa langue contre ma peau léchant le sang avec un infime douceur ...

Mes mains d'elles même caresse son dos que je sais endolori, nous sommes nous... Un peu trop ...

Un peu trop violent, un peu trop possessif, un peu trop dominateur...

Au bout d'un très long moment Edward relève la tête et me regarde, ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur et son regard est doux mais blessé il se sépare de moi et j'émets un petit son signifiant mon mécontentement, il se retourne amuser et me prend la main pour me faire sortir du lit, il nous emmène dans la salle de bains, je me love contre son corps pendant qu'il me soigne le cou le caressant, le chatouillant embrassant les parties de son corps qui me sont accessibles...

Alors que l'alcool désinfecte ma plaie, j'entends les recommandations de nos proches, Alice a plusieurs fois essayer de nous séparer après nous avoir vus chez son frère les meubles renversés les rideaux arrachés les draps déchiquetés les parents d'Edward ont eux aussi montrer leur désaccord sur le fait que nous nous voyons disant que l'on se fait plus de mal que de bien ... Mon père a d'ailleurs essayer d'obtenir un avis judiciaire contre Edward pensant qu'il me battait, mais j'avais besoin de ça besoin de cette violence, j'avais besoin de ne pas me conformer aux règles de l'amour en société...

PDV d'Edward :

J'ouvrai les yeux sur un ciel étonnamment bleu le soleil déjà présent me bruler les pupilles et je refermais les yeux me retournant dans l'espoir de retrouver de la noirceur dans les cheveux de mon amante, je ne trouvais que des draps froids à la place, je relevais doucement la tête et scannais la chambre : la porte du placard était ouverte et quelques vêtements étaient sur le sol, mes vêtements étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce mais aucune trace des siens les draps encore tachés de sang formé un tas près de la salle de bains et c'est comme si j'étais seul dans la chambre comme si elle n'avait jamais était là comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, j'enfouissais mon visage dans son odeur encore récente sur l'oreiller un parfum de fraise mélangé au doux parfum de fleurs ... La belle était partie une nouvelle fois, sans laisser de traces, me laissant seul plusieurs jours durant lesquels je me torturais pour savoir ce qui l'avait fait fuir et à chaque nouvelle fugue je remettais tout en question notre manière d'être notre façon d'évoluer ensemble...

Nous ne sommes pas comme la plupart des gens qui pensent qu'être avec une personne est simple, ces gens-là aiment leurs compagnons, ils vivent une passion plus douce encore que le touché d'un cachemire, nous ce que nous vivons notre passion à nous nous consume de l'intérieur, nous dévore et nous poussent à blesser celui qui partage notre lit...

PDV de Bella

Cette nuit là je fus réveillé par les vibrations de mon téléphone

- Allô, ma voix ensommeillée ne devait pas être des plus convaincante

- C'est Dimitri, j'ai ton gars il est à Miami dans l'Hôtel de James, j'ai déjà réservé ton billet au nom de Marie Volturi tu embarques à 5h30 je serais là

- Merci Dem

- Fait gaffe

Je raccrochais le téléphone et me recoucher quelques secondes regardant le visage de l'homme dans mon lit, il avait l'air serin paisible, je m'en voulais presque de le laissa là et de m'enfuir une nouvelle fois, il allait m'en vouloir soit il me couvrira de cadeau soit il me maudira pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me sauter dessus...

Je m'habillais rapidement et sortais en silence de la maison prenant ma voiture je roulais vers l'aéroport, mon vol décollé dans ¾ d'heure je passé par la gare et ne débarrassais de mes armes dans une consigne, je ne pense as que les vigiles me laisse monter à bord avec plusieurs armes et il était hors de question que je les laisse chez Edward ou chez moi

J'arriver à Miami en début de matinée et repérai rapidement Dimitri, il était au bar avec un sac à ses pieds entrain de parler avec une hôtesse d'accueil, je posais mon sac près du sien et les interrompaient demander un renseignement futile à la jeune femme, du coin de l'œil je vis Dimitri partir avec mon sac je récupérais le sien et sortait de l'aéroport prenant un taxi pour un hôtel quelconque...

Dimitri arriva dans ma chambre vers 9h les bras chargés de nourriture

Dimitri était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, mais pour l'heure il était juste mon contact me passant des infos du fric et des armes...

- Donc il est dans l'hôtel de James ?

- Ouaip

- Chambre 2045 ?

- Ouaip

- Tu m'as pris un job de femme de chambre ?!

- Ouaip

- Espérons que cette fois soit la bonne...

* * *

Alors plus ou moins dans le brouillard ? donnez moi votre avis et sinon je vous propose un truc donner moi le titre d'une chanson et un couple et je vous fait un OS, allez c'est parti !

Bonne aprem

Bisoux S.

et courage à tous ceux qui reprenne les cours lundi like me ...


End file.
